


Hysterical Hysteria

by Vesper_ness



Category: Hidan no Aria | Aria the Scarlet Ammo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesper_ness/pseuds/Vesper_ness
Summary: A new male student puts a strain on Kinji's and Aria's relationship. (Enjoy this story, I created it a few years ago)





	1. Chapter 1

Ugh honestly, I just wanted to go back and sleep for the rest of the day. I can’t deal with anymore training along with tests. I scratched my head and sighed as I walked out of the classroom.

“Oi, Kinji!” Muto’s voice alarmed me and I snapped my head around to see him walking with a cocky grin on his face. _I wasn’t in the mood to listen to him today._

“Muto, what is it?”

“Touchy, touchy.” He grinned. “You’re so sour most of the times I see you.”

“And it has _no_ relation to you whatsoever.”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” He brushed it off dismissively with his cocky smile still plastered on his face.

“Please don’t.” I retorted.

“Did you hear of the new transfer student?” He brought up randomly.

“I heard some commotions from the girls earlier in class but I didn’t pay any mind to it.” I shrugged nonchalantly. _So that’s what the squealing must’ve been about._ “Who is she or he?”

“I don’t know much about him, just that his name is Kei.”

“Your investigation skills are awful.”

“I’m in the Assault department.” He shot back coolly. “Not Inquesta.” I narrowed my eyes.

“Kinji!” I heard a female squeal from around the corner before my arm was glomped on and I was pulled down. My body staggered off-balanced and I nearly toppled over.

“What the hell—”

“I’m glad I saw you!” I looked down and peeked at the petite blonde who was grinning from ear to ear with a firm grip on my arm.

“Riko.” I said slowly. “What are you doing? Get off.” She completely ignored my request and pushed her chest against my arm. I stiffened instantly at the contact from her breasts and felt the instant bubbling of the blood in my system. _Oh crap, oh crap. No this isn’t good—I can’t go into Hysteria mode!_

“That’s not nice, Kinji.” She said in a sing-song voice with a cute giggle at the end. When I peeked down at her, she was staring right up at me with expectant eyes. She knew exactly what she was doing and right now—I wasn’t in the position to do _anything_.

“What’s it going to take for you to let go of me?” I groaned, screwing my eyes shut.

“That’s not something you say to the girls, Kinji.” Muto cracked a joke and I glared at him, yet he seemed unfazed.

“Hm, lunch sometime this week with me?” Her long black lashes fluttered against her cheek and I felt the blood continue to rush to my core. Riko is so…

“No!” I yelled and she pouted, standing on her toes, causing her breasts to be pushed even harder against my arm. This contact was making my blood rush to my core and my concertation falter. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ “Fine Riko!” I gave in because I could feel myself on the cusp and this was not the place to go into Hysteria mode.

I heard her girly giggle and soon the soft skin of her chest was removed from my arm. I was almost panting at this point so I gave her a dirty look. She spun around in her frilly customized uniform and wagged her finger at me.

“Don’t forget Kinji!” She skipped along while many guys looked at her small figure. She was tiny—like Aria—although her body wasn’t that of a child’s.

“You are one lucky man.” Muto’s voice captured my attention and I remembered he was there. _Speaking of guys looking at Riko…_

“You’re such a perverted person.” His eyes snapped over to me and he smirked, unashamed.

“You only say that because girls are all over you.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Tell me, what is your secret?” I gave him a side-glance and looked straight ahead.

“I don’t have one.”

“You’re lucky your girlfriend didn’t see that.” I didn’t even have to ask who he was talking about because I already knew.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” I retorted as usual but I knew he wasn’t going to stop saying it. He was as stubborn as a mule. “Aria is simply my partner.” _I’m her property._

“—She would probably attack you if she saw Riko hanging off your arm that way.” Like I said—completely ignoring me. From the corner of my eye I saw fast and crowded movements. I looked over and saw a tall, unfamiliar, guy. He had dark hair that fell over his forehead and brown eyes. His features seemed sharp and his expression was cool and calm. His skin wasn’t as traditionally pale as all of us here, but it held a hint of color. He was walking with a pleasant smile at the girl that trotted along next to him as well as the other—_one, two, three…five_ that followed.

“Is that the new guy?” Muto, unaware of his surroundings, scanned the area and caught his figure.

“Yeah I believe so since I’ve never seen him.” My phone vibrated violently against my leg, making me jolt. On the cover it said, _‘Aria’_ in big letters. Muto peeked over and snickered.

“Speak of the cute little devil.” I gave him a look and flipped the cover open.

“Aria, what is it?”

“Kinji.” Her cute little girly voice flooded through the receiver. “Where the hell are you? Don’t we have to practice?” And then I remembered _who_ exactly I was dealing with. _She was so exhausting!_

“I’m with Muto. I don’t want to practice. It’s pointless now, don’t you think?”

“No I don’t think.” She gruffly argued. I could imagine her pink lips pushed out in disapproval and her eyes frowning. “Practice is essential so you don’t lose any more of the skills you don’t have!” I felt the irritation prickling the hair on my arms as I ground my teeth.

“You insulting me is not going to make me want to go.”

“Kinji, you’re my slave and you have to do as I say!”

_“Aria come back—” _Another voice came through. It sounded like that of a girl’s.

“Wait a second. Where are _you_?” I questioned, leaning against the wall as Muto silently looked on.

“Outside, I’m practicing.”

“Practicing for what?”

“I-uh, decided to help out in the cheer squad again for their performance.” Her voice got a little bashful and I could imagine her face matched her hair. _Aria was cheering again? _That meant her cute little figure would be in that short outfit that Muto designed. _Shit, I couldn’t go to her now._ Speaking of Muto he was busy speaking to Shiranui. “That’s beside the point. The point is to be here for practice!”

“But you yourself are busy.”

“Stop trying to find lame excuses and get your ass here before I blow holes in you!” She yelled harshly and the line suddenly went dead. I stared at the phone and sighed. _What have I done to deserve this?_

“Sounds rough.” Muto commented nonchalantly. “What’d Aria want?”

“Practice.”

“The girl trains you a lot. It’s awe-inspiring.”

“That’s because it’s not you.” Shiranui responded with a small laugh and patted him on the back. Muto nodded and crossed his arms.

“So you have to meet her?”

“Yeah.” I answered as I stuffed my phone into my pocket. “But she is having cheer practice right now with the others.” I could practically see the saliva forming on the side of Muto’s mouth.

“Cheer? Aria rejoined the team for the second time?” I nodded and his grin widened. “Let’s go!” He pat both our backs and led us forward to the doors that led to the field. He was humming along the way and I shook my head. “I hope you don’t mind, Kinji, but I’m going to be staring at Aria as well.” His attitude was still carefree and happy as we approached the field. In the distance I could see the hopping and twirling of several female figures. “She’s such a pretty girl and she cheers amazingly too.” I felt an inkling in my chest so I jabbed my elbow into his rib.

“You sound like a rabid dog.” Shiranui shook his head and walked along pace next to me. Now that we were in the field we had clear view of the girls. They were chanting loudly and dancing along in perfect synchronization. Their pom-poms were waved around and I easily found the short little pink devil. She was in the front—almost stealing the attention due to her stature. Her expression wasn’t evil or even close to mean, but instead it was happy and…adorable. Her face was bright with happiness as she called along the cheers and her hair swayed back and forth with her movements. _She really was cute. It’s completely unfair._

I refrained from letting my eyes look below her face because I could feel the taunting of my Hysteria tickling me. Although, if I were being honest, looking at her face wasn’t helping much either. Lately, after all the problems and fights we’ve been in, something has happened in me. The slightest movement from Aria that even indicates something provocative triggers my hysteria. _I really am disgusting_.

“Aren’t girls amazing?” Muto sighed with content as his eyes scanned over all the girls. “They really have to put no effort to look cute.”

At the last few seconds, all the girls took out their guns and fired the bullets in the air with a finishing yell of victory and huge smiles. They all congratulated one another and soon enough Aria slipped out and came over.

Her costume was ridiculously short, barely brushing her thighs, and it hugged her figure tightly after she got it custom-tailored. After the first performance she decided to get it fitted to her so she wouldn’t feel self-conscious over her body. She held the pom-poms firmly at her side in her hands and her guns were safely hidden in the holsters around her thighs. She looked so incredibly cute…My blood started to sizzle and I felt a sense of panic wash over me. _No, no, no!_

“You’re finally here.” Her voice was sharp and accusatory. Her pink tails were not even slightly disheveled and she pressed her fists against her hips, glaring at me.

“You just finished yourself. How are you mad?”

“Because I am.” She snipped. “Now shut up before I pump you full of holes.” Give me a break.

“Hey Aria, have you heard of the new transfer student?” Muto asked randomly and she turned her magenta eyes to him.

“Kei? Yeah, he’s in my classes.” She shrugged. “I don’t care to know more than the necessary. Why do you ask?”

“Curiosity.”

“Muto is simply used to knowing every single detail of things.” Shiranui added and he got a small glare as a response.

“There’s not much to know. He’s an A class Butei.”

“Wow.” Shiranui’s brows cocked up and he nodded in appreciation. “That’s impressive.” The sounds of girly squeals made us all turn and we saw the new-comer on the field. His eyes were sharp as they looked this way and a smirk lilted his lip. Within a few strides, he was in front of us.

“Aria.” He said in a soft rasp and with a smile.

“Kei.” She acknowledged back. His arm shot out and within seconds it was encircled around her little waist and pulled her to his side. She gasped in surprise with large eyes and her body bowing away from him. “W-what are you doing, let go!”

“Let go of her.” I interjected firmly, causing his eyes to look up at the source. “Who the hell are you?”

“That’s what I’d like to know.” He murmured. “Kei Suoh, A rank in the Assault department.” His posture revealed he was sure of himself and I saw Aria’s sharp-like carnivore teeth exposed. “You?”

“Kinji Tohyama.” I said in a clipped tone. Aria squiggled in his arm and I felt the anger brimming. “Let Aria go.”

“Oi, dude, let her go.” Muto stepped in.

“I’m not harming her.” He replied simply. “Stop overdramatizing everything.” His tall figure surpassed mine and both Muto’s and Shiranui’s so he toppled over Aria’s who was miniature sized.

“I will kill you!” Aria growled ferociously and flipped him over her shoulder, but he skidded the movement and safely landed on his feet.

“You’re good with hand-to-hand combat.” He noted and I instantly gripped Aria’s arm and pulled her closer to me so that she was away from him. His eyes were trained on her and they kept running over her. “You’re a really cute girl.” Aria straightened at his compliment and blinked furiously.

“What?”

“I think you’re cute, Aria. I know a bit about you and I think you’ve amazed me.” He dusted dirt off of his bulletproof school jacket. “I like you.” There was a collective gasp, along with a cocky smile and the sizzling sound of my annoyance.

“W-w-what? Stop j-joking! Go a-away.” She closed her eyes and shook her head. _Aria, why are you blushing?_ My mind yelled in accusation. She stood there with eyes screwed and her hands on both sides of her cheeks, trying to push in her embarrassment.

“I’m not.” He stuffed a hand in his pocket. “In fact, I’d like to propose for your hand in marriage.”

_WHAT? _My eyes almost fell out of my head and my fingertips went cold.

“You don’t know me!” She shouted in defense.

“Not true.” He countered with a wagging finger. “I’ve done my research and digging to know about you.”

“You’re a creep!”

“You’re an ‘S’ rank and your nickname is Quadra Aria. You can wield two swords and two guns, right?” He put a finger to his chin and smiled. “You’re impressive.”

“You _can’t_ take, Aria.” I interjected in a sharp voice, scaring even Aria. “I won’t allow it.”

“And who are you?” He questioned and without my knowledge my mouth ran.

“Her partner.”

“Oh you’re the useless Butei that always tags along with her.” His refute bothered me more than it should have. “Partnerships eventually dissolve so don’t worry.”

“Enough with the chit-chat.” Aria puffed. “Kei, I’m not interested in love or boyfriends so leave me alone!”

“Like I said partnerships don’t last forever. A person’s mind is meant to waver.” Aria’s hands flew to the guns in her holsters, ready to whip them out. He squinted his eyes and stepped a few feet back. Aria carefully put it back and let out a heavy breath. “All I’m saying is that it would be good to have an all-the-time ‘A’ rank Butei with you, rather than a sometimes rank ‘S.’” He threw a look my way. “Isn’t he a rank ‘E’ normally? That has to be frustrating. Think about it, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He threw her a smile and turned his back to leave the nearly-empty field.

“Talk about bold.” Shiranui murmured and then shook his head.

“Ballsy jerk.” Aria ground out and then released a breath. She looked at me over her shoulder pensively. _Don’t tell me she’s actually considering his offer?_

“What’s wrong?” I questioned, wary of her answer. She shook her head and turned her full body around. “Are you actually going to consider his offer?” I could hear the bite in my own tone. She blinked before frowning.

“I am your partner, aren’t I?”

“Yes.”

“Then that’s all there is to it.” She quipped. “Kei will get the point.” She brushed the matter off like nothing, somehow calming the nerves, I didn’t notice, had built up. “As my slave my loyalty is to you and yours is to me.” _There’s the typical cockiness._ “He did know an awful lot about you though.” She mumbled to herself with her finger on her lips. “Okay!” She exclaimed, bumping her fist against her hand. “We have to increase and intensify your training to prove him wrong! That’s the only way he’ll leave both me and you alone.” My jaw dropped and I stared at her in disbelief.

“What?” She raised an eyebrow, finding nothing wrong with this. “You already train me every day what more do you want from me?”

“To find the trigger that makes you switch into your ‘S’ rank.” She answered nonchalantly and I stiffened.

“If that’s the case you better cancel your lunch date with Riko since you’ll be busy, huh?” Muto jokingly bumped his elbow into my ribs and snickered under his breath. My whole breathing stopped and I noticed Aria’s figure became as straight as a plank.

“Muto, what the hell?” Shiranui whispered. “I don’t think that was the safest thing to say.” _Aw crap, aw crap, crap!_

“R-R-Riko?!” Aria’s small body trembled with newfound anger and she ducked her face from view. That was never a good sign. I felt the premonition of something bad spread throughout my whole body.

“Uh, Aria—” I spoke to try to get her to snap out of her trance except it failed, big-time. Her hands flew to her thighs and she whipped out her guns from her holsters, aiming them at me. Her sharp, carnivore-like, teeth exposed over her bottom lip and her eyes narrowed until they were slits. My body froze in place, without the capability to move, and I felt sweat form at my temple.

“Whoa.” Muto observed with interest. _Ugh, Muto, why’d you have to go say the lunch date with Riko in front of Aria?_

“You stupid pervert!” She yelled viciously, swinging her guns at me. I narrowly dodged the blow and managed to jump back from her line of aim.

“Whoa, Aria!” I shouted, taking another step back. _She was trying to purposely hurt me._ “Stop!” _As if she would listen to me now. _She looked livid, but I don’t understand why? She’s always been mad when it comes to Shirayuki or Riko, even Reki, and she never gives me more of a response than repeating I’m her property. _What the hell did I do now?_

“Stupid jerk!” She fired her guns now that the field was completely empty, except for us and both Muto and Shiranui. “Perverted idiot!” I saw her fingers press down on the trigger and I ran—no I bolted away from her, dodging her bullets by mere luck. If I was in Hysteria mode, I could easily dodge this without breaking a sweat and in the process calm her down.

“Shit. Think, Kinji, think!” I jabbed at myself. _Aria’s going to kill me._

“I’m going to make you into human Swiss cheese!” Her light steps followed evenly along mine. _I can’t keep running forever._

“For what?!” I exasperated, losing some of my breath. I couldn’t even form a proper answer right now. Not with bullets flying at my feet. To my bad luck, a shot hit the space in front of me and I skidded to a stop with closed eyes, unable to make any other movement.

_THUD_

A powerful yet small body crashed into my back, pushing me forward. As I toppled over, my body turned and I somehow landed on my back with a hard hit to the back of my head. I could feel my brain rattle from the impact.

“Ugh.” I groaned, feeling a throbbing from the back of my head. When I opened my eyes, I was met with the reflection of angry magenta ones. Under my chin, I felt the cold feeling of Aria’s gun pressed against my skin. I involuntarily swallowed hard. _How could I forget, she never let anyone escape before. She is the great granddaughter of Sherlock Holmes after all._

I felt something else on top of me. Something…soft…_Fuck._ My breathing hitched. The blood in my system reacted without my consent and when I looked down, I confirmed my fears. Aria’s small chest was on top of me. _Give me a break._

“W-what are you doing get off of me!” I bucked slightly but she clung on effortlessly. She had not a single worry because she didn’t have a clue that this would send me over the edge. I didn’t want to go into Hysteria mode!

“So you finally decided to take Riko more seriously, huh? She waves her big breasts at you and you fall like the rest of the guys in the school.” Her expression was still angry and it seemed like she was riling herself up. “You’re just like everyone else!” She shouted.

“What’s your problem?” I hurried and she pressed her gun harder into my skin, which meant she pressed her chest into mine even harder. _Not good. Not good!_ “What the hell is it to you if I did or didn’t?!”

“What?” She repeated with venom in her voice.

“Whether I accept another girl or not is not your problem!” I have to get her off me.

“So you have accepted her?” Her voice held surprise but I couldn’t pay any mind to it now when I felt myself hanging by a thread. It took every ounce of self-control that I didn’t have to narrowly do this.

“It’s none of your business.” I retorted sharply, balling my hands into fists. She blinked and I felt less pressure from the guns. “You have no right to treat me like a criminal. I hate you when you act like this. Now get the hell off of me.” I seemed to get through to her because she almost flew off of me. She jolted back so she was sitting down, with her guns at her side. Taking in heavy breaths, I focused on the sound of the wind and felt my blood settle back down. When I felt relieved, I sat up and noticed Aria collected her guns and was putting them into her holsters. Her face was hidden from view. _Now to talk with more rationality._

“Aria—” Her head jolted up and I saw she had tears brimming her eyes. I felt a pang in my chest and immediately stood up. “Aria, what’s—”

“Our partnership is dissolved.” She said in a stoic voice that sounded so unlike her. I reached my hand out to her but she turned around and quickly exited the field, leaving me dumbfounded. _What just happened?_

The rustling footsteps of the guys reached me and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Muto’s semi-disappointed face.

“I didn’t think you’d tell her all that.” I stayed silent, going over everything I said. _Shit._ “That was harsh and whether she’s violent or not, she’s still a girl and your partner.”

“Well, she _was_.” Shiranui corrected and I kept looking in her direction. I didn’t mean to say all that, I was trying to avoid my transformation. Why was she so offended though, we always say things like this to each other. _I got carried away._


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly enough, if it wasn’t enough with Muto and Shiranui making me feel bad yesterday, then when I got back to my room the silence made it worst. There was no constant ringing of the doorbell, no shouting, no demanding ridiculous orders and no ringing of my cell-phone. The peace I always wished for was granted to me and instead of being grateful, I felt alone and agitated.

Waking up even earlier so I wouldn’t miss the bus, I made it to school even earlier than usual. However, even with all my efforts Aria was still in class before me. She was sitting in her seat, swinging her legs and looking at a magazine that was in her hands. She was never the social butterfly, especially with her hostile attitude, so this wasn’t surprising. I released a breath of relief that I didn’t even know I was holding in and made my way over. _She’s here and still sitting next to me, so that fight has got to be forgotten._

“Good morning, Aria.” I said.

“Good morning, Kinji.” She responded quietly, without removing her gaze from her magazine. It went silent between us, building up a sense of awkwardness. _The fight is clearly not forgotten._

“Aria, what happened yesterday—” She flipped the page of the magazine over noisily and didn’t look up. “It was a misunder—” _FLIP._ Again another loud flip. Now she leaned back and crossed her leg over her knee, paying me absolutely no mind. I felt a twitching irritation grow as I was bluntly ignored. I snatched the magazine and held it in my hands as she shot up and reached for it. “Let’s talk.”

“No.” She answered curtly and I raised an eyebrow.

“Why won’t you listen—” She slammed her tiny palms against the desk top, alarming the few students that were here.

“Fine. Keep it.”

“Aria.” I tried but she didn’t even acknowledge my presence. It’s as if she wasn’t seeing me. “Aria, I’m trying to talk to you—” She turned away from me, crossing her arms across her chest.

“I don’t care, Kinji.” Even though the response was full of venom, at least she was communicating with me. This had to be because I yelled at her when she nearly killed me over finding out about Riko. _Is she kidding me?_

“You’re acting like a child.” I rebutted in hopes that something would change here. She remained unmoved.

“That’s not your problem.” Her eyes were still looking away from me and the tone of her voice sounded…tired? _Didn’t she get enough sleep?_ _What the hell is wrong with her?_ I’m accustomed to her being rude, but this feels like a different level of hostility towards me.

“I’m your partner—” I tried to argue but she cut me off with a quick look over her shoulder.

“No.” She interjected. “Our partnership was dissolved.”

“What?” I said within the same breath. I was dumbfounded, I couldn’t even wrap my head around what she was saying. “We have a team!” I pressed hurriedly. The partnership extended beyond just us—there was Riko, Reki and everyone on our team that depended on us. Aria couldn’t be serious…she wouldn’t leave her team alone—she has too much pride for that.

“And if I’m needed, I will volunteer myself, but our personal partnership—” She turned her full body around and waved her hand between us. “Is over.” The silence seemed to be echoing off the walls. Everyone minded their own business but I’m sure some heard what was happening.

“What are you saying?” I exclaimed, leaning forward and gripping the tops of her slender arms. For a fraction of a second, her eyes widened before she managed to control herself and glass over her emotions. “You were the one who made me stay as Butei when I didn’t want to—”

“Now you’re released from that.” She repeated, looking away from me. “You’re not the one I guess.” The moment those words fell from her lips, I felt a slap of memories hit me hard. It wasn’t long ago when she had repeated those same words for me when she was at the hospital after she got injured during our case of the Butei-killer bus hijacking. Something else came to me at that moment.

“Are you going with Kei?” The ice in my own voice shocked me.

“That’s none of your business, Kinji.” She squirmed from my grasp, walking back to her seat and quietly sitting. I stood beside her and stared down at the pink twin-tails that I had become so accustomed to seeing in my daily life. Her attitude was as imprudent as ever except now it seemed like it was truly the end of Aria being in my life. Although I felt a sense of freshness come over me, I couldn’t push away the stinging sensation in my chest.

“Kinji!” Muto greeted in a chirpy mood. His arm came around me and I could feel his good energy vibrate off of him. “What’s wron—” He looked down and immediately clamped his mouth shut. He pulled me back to my seat, away from the pink-haired demon and sighed. “Still haven’t patched up your argument?”

“We finished dissolving our partnership.” I stated and his eyes widened.

“What?” He whisper-yelled. “What the hell do you mean you’re no longer partners with Aria?”

“As you heard.”

“What the hell are you doing here, idiot, go fix it!” If anyone looked at him, they would think _he_ was the one that lost the partner.

“No.” I said firmly, feeling an epiphany hit me. “This is a good thing.” I chuckled. “I won’t ever have to deal with stupid tendencies or her torturous training sessions.” I cracked my neck and swore I saw Muto’s soul leave his body. “If Aria finds it so easy to dissolve our partnership, then I am no one to argue that decision. I’ll finally have my freedom—no. My _life_ back.”

“You’re a moron.” Muto shook his head in disbelief. Eventually class started and I paid no mind to Aria for the rest of the time.

* * *

At lunch, Muto brought out his lunch and started stuffing his face. Shiranui carelessly read one of his books for an upcoming test, occasionally glancing at the mess Muto made.

“You know.” He started off in a weird tone. “It’s quiet without Aria around.” His voice was a fake sing-like casual tone and I sighed. “Usually she’d be yelling at you right now.”

“She yelled at me for everything. This is peaceful.” I took in a deep breath and threw my head back for a moment.

“I wonder what she’s doing.” He released a drawled out breath and I threw him a small glare.

“Your fake casualness doesn’t suit you.”

“Aria’s been with Kei all day.” Shiranui commented nonchalantly as he read his book. Both mine and Muto’s attention was piqued the moment he said that. I snapped my head in his direction and leaned forward.

“What do you mean?” He looked at me over the rim of the book and cocked an eyebrow.

“She’s been with him. Walking from class to class and all that.”

“Seriously?”

“It looks like news spread fast that she dumped you as a partner.” He murmured and shut his book, placing it delicately on the desk.

“And like the temporary new toy of the school, he swooped right in and caught her.” I could barely hear Muto’s comment over the sound of my blood boiling. This wasn’t any sort of Hysteria mode—this was my anger taking form. _Aria—you went to him?_ “—Are you going to get her back?” His voice caught me out of my trance and I shook my head.

“No.” Speak of the little devil and she shall appear. She walked in with her face as impassive as she could manage. Her bangs were brushing over her eyes and her lips were set into a firm line. There was a light pink hue on her cheeks and two steps beside her was Kei. He had a grin on his face and his hands stuck in his pants’ pocket. Her eyes caught mine and I narrowed them at her, causing her to blink and look away. “She’s better suited with her ‘A’ class Butei.” They didn’t last long in the area. Aria left within five minutes and not even thirty seconds afterwards, Kei followed along at his own pace.

* * *

A week passed since our fight and neither Aria nor I have said a single word to each other. In fact all it is, is glares whenever our eyes meet. One of us eventually gives in and looks away. She has been exceling in all her work and her extra training classes, from what Muto has said, all while Kei has been closely by her side.

I have encountered them occasionally talking and she just looks away from me. I had to follow through on my plans for Riko and lunch yesterday only because she returned with an even skimpier cosplay outfit that she was willing to press all over me. Although, it was really strange—my Hysteria mode has been very difficult to trigger lately. Not to say that Riko pressing her breasts on me wouldn’t send me over, but the instant reaction that would cause my blood to rush would be delayed. In fact it took Riko to almost stuff them near my face for my blood to start sizzling. _Was I defective or something?_ Not that I’m complaining. Hysteria Savant Syndrome was a stupid curse that I could live without—even if it provided me with extra human abilities.

“You look spaced out, are you alright?” Muto asked, waving his hand in front of me.

“I’m fine.” I shrugged. He opened his mouth to say something when a sharp, feminine, voice captured our attention.

“Kin-Kin!” Shirayuki ran over to me with her perfect smile and shining porcelain skin. She had been away for training for a while so she must’ve just returned. She captured my arm against her chest and nuzzled her face against it. “I’ve missed you, Kin-Kin!”

“Shirayuki, I’m glad to see you and all but can you not call me Kin-Kin? My name’s Kinji.” I’ve told her this more times than I can count, but she keeps forgetting. As if remembering her fault, she put her hand over her mouth and gave a shy smile. She was truly an ideal-Japanese beauty. Sometimes I would just stare at her for a few minutes and wonder if she really was real and not just some mannequin. Eventually her rage would set in, when she’d see another woman around me, Reki a main example, and I would remember that she’s real.

“I forgot!”

“How was your time away?”

“It was hard-work but I’m glad to be back by you!” Blood rushed beneath the paleness of her skin and she smiled. Behind her Muto was staring at her like a dejected puppy denied affection and acknowledgement.

“I’m glad you had a good time but look who else has been waiting for you.” I jutted my chin and she turned around, confused. When she saw Muto she smiled and waved.

“Shir-rayuk-ki.” He stuttered all embarrassed. Now it was my turn to grin evilly and taunt him. “Welcome back.”

“Thank you, Muto. I’m glad to be back.” Muto was head over heels for Shirayuki. He had even contemplated confessing to her a few times except that his perverted tendencies for anything with a skirt would distract him. “However, I’m curious.” She put a finger to her lips. “What’s wrong with you, Kin-Ki—I mean Kinji.” She corrected herself and kept a worried look in her eye.

“Nothing.” I replied and at that instant, Aria’s small silhouette caught my eye. I looked up and saw her staring at me and Shirayuki. Her eyes were surprised before they narrowed. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, before she realized something and snapped it shut. She glared at me and I returned it back to her before she whipped around and left.

“I don’t think that’s right.” She pressed. Her back was to Aria so she had no clue of what happened behind her. _What the hell was all that attitude for? _I’m not even with her and she still finds the time to look at me with the glare of death. “I know my Kinji—” _My?_ “And I can automatically tell something isn’t right.”

“What do you mean?”

“Stop beating around the bush, man.” Muto cut in but I’m pretty sure that his intentions were more than to just help me out. He most likely wanted to find an excuse to talk to Shirayuki. “He and Aria had a fight and they’re not partners anymore. Shit, they don’t even say a single word to each other.” _Shirayuki isn’t going to care, so you just wasted your breath. _In fact, she’d probably be relieved like me to not see her at my place. Shirayuki’s eyes widened and she put her small hand against her cheek.

“Oh my.” She breathed. “That isn’t good.”

“It’s fine.” I waved her off. “I get to have my sanity. I’m surprised you’re reacting this way.”

“Because, Kinji, I can see that you not being Aria’s partner is affecting you.”

“What?” I said incredulously with a short chuckle.

“It’s true.” Her voice was sharp. “I know you very well and there is something off about you. It’s almost as if you’re _not_ here.”

“I think everyone’s overreacting.” I chuckled nervously while holding my hands up.

“No. I think you’re underreacting.” Muto corrected. “If it bothers you that much, why don’t you speak to her.”

“It doesn’t bother me.”

“Why did they fight?”

“The new transfer student proposed to Aria and then she found out about Kinji’s date with Riko—” _What the hell Muto, do you want me to fucking die?_ I gave him the most powerful glare I could muster and I think he figured it out because he tried to rush through the story. Shirayuki’s eyes were saucers and I knew that was not a good sign. “She got mad and tried to shoot him and Kinji yelled at her and told her some pretty mean things.”

“Kinji!” Shirayuki snapped, making my body go rigid. “Why can’t you be more aware of a girl’s feelings?”

“I-uh. Shirayuki, are you okay?” I couldn’t help but ask. She was actually defending Aria? Was this for real?

“Yes.” She put a hand on her hip. “Just because me and Aria have our moments doesn’t mean that I won’t stand up for her when the time comes. She’s helped me out multiple times.” She truly was kindness embodied into a human form. “Besides, Kinji is already mine so I don’t need to worry.” She grinned happily and I felt a cold shiver go up my spine. “But this is bothering you from what I can see.” She leaned forward and examined my face. “I agree with Muto. Talk to her.”

She was serious. In fact, both of them were completely set on this. They wanted me to talk to her and it looked like they had no intention of letting me off the hook.

“Fine.” I said in a dismissive tone in order to get them off my back.

As I walked around the school building, I heard a familiar voice that halted my tracks. It was a high-pitched tone that was distinct enough for me to recognize. I took several steps that way and saw Aria and Kei standing face to face with one another.

_She’s still with him? Classes are over. _

Kei towered over Aria’s miniature figure and I carefully observed them before a sound shocked me. The pearl of laughter rang in my ears and nailed me to the ground. Aria turned her head slightly from Kei’s line of direct vision and laughed into her hand. Her cheeks were filled with color and her eyes had a sense of life to them. Her posture wasn’t in its rigid form but it looked more relaxed. I don’t think I’ve seen Aria like this more than three times in all the time I was by her side. She looked…normal. She gave off the vibe of a regular cute girl who was having fun. Something about the sight had me fascinated and I found myself fixated on her smile.

Aria was laughing…with Kei. There was a new boiling sensation I felt in my veins. My hands balled into fists and I ground my teeth, ripping my eyes from them. _Why the hell was she showing _him_ that expression?_ She showed her doe-like cute side to him. Her giggles eventually settled, leaving my ears wanting to hear it again. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

“I’m still settled on my decision, Kei.” She said in a more serious tone that sounded more Aria-like. He gave her a small shrug and grinned.

“As am I. I like your determination though.”

“Don’t get confused.” She crossed her arms and pursed her pink lips. “Goodbye.”

“Until tomorrow little-Sherlock.” He called to her and she froze, her eyes as big as saucers as they looked at the ground in front of her. I saw the tension in her body before she resumed her steps with her long pink twin-tails swishing along with her. Aria despised being known only for being the descendant of the Sherlock line. She wanted to be recognized for her own merit and abilities rather than for who her great grandfather was.

“Don’t call me that.” She growled over her shoulder to Kei and left. I, myself, left to head back to my room. I had the urge to just lay down and concentrate on staring at the walls in my room. The days seemed so uneventful now that everything was quiet because of Aria’s missing presence. _Stupid cute girl._

I pressed the palms of my hands against my eyes and groaned. _Seriously, what the hell is my problem? Why am I thinking this way?_

“I guess I’m not used to not seeing her.” I grumbled to myself. “I’m annoyed that I’m feeling like this.” _Stupidity._ “It’s pointless to even think this way. She’s accustomed to being with Kei.” I’m simply irritated that I can’t get accustomed as quick as she does. I swung my hand and it hit the dresser next to me, knocking down the bullets I left scattered on top. They all landed loudly and skidded across the floor making me groan. “Now I have to clean that up.” I sat up and stared at the mess on the ground.

_Aria’s always said that tidiness was a part of being a Butei._ “If she’d see this, she’d go berserk.” I sighed. This issue needs to be fixed, even if we aren’t partners anymore.

* * *

Managing to catch the seven-fifty-eight bus, I made it with time to spare to class. I shoved my hands in my pockets as I walked and heard my name being called.

“Oi,” Muto’s cocky grin was too much for this early morning. “What’s up, man?”

“You’re very chipper.” I noted sullenly. “I’m good and you?”

“It’s another day I haven’t died so, lamely enough, that’s enough to make me happy. Especially since there’s more than a fifty percent chance I’ll die before graduation.” He shrugged and I chuckled.

“That’s weird of you to bring up.”

“Ah, I heard some of the upperclassmen talking about graduation yesterday.” He sighed. “Have you spoken to Aria?”

“No.” I answered honestly.

“Are you going to?”

“You’re nosy.” I commented taking a glimpse in his direction. “But yes. I will.”

“I said no!” The high-pitched voice struck through the air like a warning bell and both Muto and I turned our heads in its direction. Aria’s frowning face was the first thing I saw as she pushed her short legs with all her might to power-walk at an incredible speed.

“It looks like your chance came earlier than expected.” He murmured under his breath.

“What’s going on, Aria?” She nearly trampled over a female student without a hint of remorse. Her eyes spotted me and she blinked.

“Move out of the way, Kinji.” She said firmly, nearly shoving me and Muto out of her way.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” I stopped her, making sure there was no contact between us. I didn’t need to be triggered into Hysteria mode. She glanced behind her, swishing her twin-tails and groaned. “Muto, I leave whatever it is to you.” He looked at me surprised but then chuckled.

“Sure thing. Don’t die.” With the slightest touch to her shoulders, I maneuvered Aria away from the spot and around the school. Her feet stumbled slightly and she constantly glanced back.

“W-what are you doing, Kinji?”

“Saving you from whatever you’re running from.”

“I’m not running from anything!” She protested in typical Aria fashion and I chuckled again. It’d been a while since I heard her getting riled up. The warning bell rang and the loud conversations from the surrounding people filed into the school, getting further from us until all I heard was our resonating footsteps against the concrete. “Okay, okay, let me go!” She pulled away and whipped around angrily, a furrow between her brows.

“What’s your problem now?”

“It’s none of your business.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Can you not be stubborn at a time like this?” She glanced at me and released her breath.

“I don’t want to deal with Kei today.” She grumbled and the name of him broiled something in the pits of my stomach.

“Ah,” I replied nonchalantly. “You’re usually looking _for _your partners not running away from them.” She made a face and rolled her eyes.

“What stupidity are you saying, Kinji. Kei isn’t my partner.”

“What?” The word tumbled out of my mouth within seconds. “What the hell do you mean, I’ve seen you with him every day.”

“He’s in my class.”

“Even after class.”

“Are you stalking me?” She challenged with a raised brow and I snorted. “Kei is an A-class Butei in Assault. There’s no avoiding that, even Muto and Shiranui see him all the time.” She waved her hand dismissively in the air.

“I’m not stalking you, stupid. I happened to come across you when I left school.”

“_You’re_ stupid.” She snubbed. “T-thank you.” She squirmed uncomfortably and the sight of it made me relax. “I’m leaving.”

“Aria.” I stopped her in her tracks.

“What is it?”

“I want to know why you dissolved our partnership.” Her eyes widened and her lips became a tight line.

“Kinji, you stupid moron!” She suddenly yelled loudly, causing the few birds around the school to fly away. I cringed at the screeching sound and unplugged an ear. “How dumb can you be to ask me that?”

“Just answer!” I countered and she ground her teeth, exposing her canine fangs to me. She looked like a cute little angry doll.

“Because you hate me!” She shouted back with venom.

“What?” My voice was of disbelief even to my own ears. _Hate? She’s the most irritating human being on this planet, that’s for sure, but I don’t hate Aria. In fact—_

“You yelled at me saying that you hate me when I pressed you about Riko and your stupid date with her.” It suddenly all flowed back to me and those images re-entered my mind. Aria held a gun under my chin and was ready to kill me because of what Muto said about Riko and our supposed date. I also remembered the feel of Aria’s small chest…_Aw crap_. I closed my eyes and detoxed my body of any feelings that remembered her against me. I told Aria I hated her when she acted like that—and while I did dislike her overly hostile attitude when it came to women—I exaggerated it. It wasn’t such a big deal, however, her breasts against me were a big deal. I needed to get her off of me at that instant and without thinking I sputtered out whatever words came to me.

“This is the second time you’ve said you hate me!” She continued, losing her collective attitude. “If you hate me so much you can leave me the hell alone. I don’t need you!”

“Aria—”

“You were clearly satisfied with Riko.”

“What are you talking about you stupid girl?” I leaned forward, feeling the warmth of my anger radiate through my body. _Again, only Aria could make me lose my cool like this. Why couldn’t I stay more collected?_ “You’re the one who got a new partner the moment she dumped hers!”

“I already told you Kei isn’t my partner! And I only dumped you because you dislike me so much.”

“You could have fooled me with all the time you hang around one another.”

“Same for you. Riko waves her big breasts at you and her frilly costumes and you become a stupid lecher that fawns for her!” Her hands balled into fists and her face was flushed with color from her anger. “The moment anyone waves their body at you, you become stupider than usual you pervert.” Her breathing accelerated and my fingers twitched with pounding anger. “It’s not my fault that I can’t compare to them. That I look like a damned child with this body.” Her voice trembled and I heard her insecurities rise to the surface. “But you—”

Something in me snapped and before I could calculate my movements, I raised my hand and pushed her head closer to me, captivating her lips in a swift movement. Aria’s surprised gasp, opened her mouth and granted me new access. I felt my self-control shrinking, suspending me in a floating state. I felt the blood rush to my core and my demeanor shift as a result.

The feel of Aria’s warm flesh instantly tipped me over the edge. When we were around each other constantly, the smallest thing would trigger my transformation into Hysteria mode. It almost seemed that this moment was inevitable. I wasn’t naïve or stupid. I knew that this kiss would instantly activate my altered self just like it had in the past but I didn’t seem to care enough to stop myself. With my other arm, I wound it around Aria’s waist and gently pulled her even closer, causing another round of soft protesting sounds to emerge from her lips but her body was reluctant to move away from me. Just as before, the feeling of kissing Aria was—_unexplainable. _It was something different—the sensations I get when I kiss her are not the same as the ones I’ve gotten from Shirayuki or Reki. The ones I share with Aria are stronger, a pulsating sensation that reach every nerve in my system and spread a feeling of power and warmth.

Eventually, we needed air so I smoothly pulled back, with my eyes pinned on her and smiled. Her face was of shock and the blood that flushed her cheeks, blended in with her hair. _She looked adorable._

“W-why did you do that, Kinji?”

“Can’t you tell, princess?” My voice lost its usual edge, only to be replaced by something that allured women. My state now was all to please a woman and protect her, that’s what it was designed to activate for. Aria’s eyes widened and something passed through her eyes. “What you’ve done is quite childish.”

“I’m childish?” She countered in her high-pitched voice.

“Yes.” I fluidly put a hand in my pocket. “Dissolving our partnership due to a misunderstanding.” I sighed and shook my head.

“Misunder—”

“I don’t hate you, Aria.” I stated and the air around us felt quieter than before. She blinked a few times, absorbing my words.

“You told me you did.”

“Yes.” I replied with a shrug. “If you want to hear the honest answer, princess, I’ll tell you.” _I will not be telling her about H.S.S._ “You were on top of me in a somewhat _compromising_ situation—” I drawled out the word and Aria’s neck now seemed to get red, as if remembering what I was talking about. “It wouldn’t be smart if we got caught like that, so I tried to get you off any way I could and said the first thing that came to mind.” I paced around a few steps. “I didn’t necessarily think through what I was going to say before I said it.” _I half-lied._ _While I did in fact tell the truth that I needed her off of me, it wasn’t because someone could see us in that position. Although, now that I think about it, that also wasn’t safe._ _If Shirayuki saw or Reki_… I inwardly shuddered at the thought. _I’d be dead ten times over._

“I—” The warning bell rang which meant that just about every student was inside and if we were discovered we’d be in trouble. My alerted-state heard the clicking of expensive shoes against the concrete, causing me to turn in that direction. Kei walked from around the corner with his hands stuffed in his pockets and a cool gaze. He briefly met my gaze before turning it on Aria. “Kei? What the hell are you doing here?”

“You’re not the only one with connections, Aria.” He grinned. “I have a friend in Inquesta that found you here through security.” He shrugged. “I figured you wouldn’t be moving from this spot for a while so I came.”

“Don’t you get the hint?”

“Do I get it? Yes. Do I choose to accept it? No.” He replied. “Aria, you’ll be late to class if you continue to dawdle around here.” My eyes narrowed at him and a new type of hot buzzing feeling started to bubble.

“I don’t need you or anyone to tell me that.” She crossed her arms. “I don’t feel like dealing with you today, Kei.”

“Okay if you accept my offer, I’ll be out of your hair for today. No interruptions on my part.” He raised his hand. “Promise.” Aria’s lips tightened and scrutinized her reaction.

“What is the offer?” I asked and he reluctantly turned to me.

“To be her new partner as well as her husband.” My head turned to Aria who had her jaw locked. “It’s convenient for us as the heirs of two strong families.” My blood was at a point that it could compete with level and I felt my body tremble with anger. _Fuck off._ I knew this feeling…

“Kei how many times do I have to tell you no to marriage!” She shouted and bared her teeth at him. “And no—”

“Let’s discuss this inside then, Aria.” He extended his hand in her direction. “Shall we?” His hand was between us and Aria glared at it. Kei inched it closer and my hand grasped his wrist in a fluid motion he didn’t see.

“Go. Away.” I said stoically and he raised a brow.

“It’s fine, Kinji.” Aria interjected harshly, her glare still focused on Kei. My grip reluctantly loosened and even in my altered state his movement was faster than I could have calculated. His hand whipped out, grabbing Aria and pulling her into him, his lips crashing into hers. Her eyes widened and her body bowed away from him. Every nerve in my body trembled and I physically shook with anger. Aria’s senses came back and in seconds she shoved him away, her hands shaking as they flew to her gun holsters. Before she was able to pull out her guns, my hands were around his neck and I tightened my grip infinitesimally.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” I spat with rage. _Don’t fucking kiss her. _Aria gasped but other than that made no other movements. “How dare you defile her?”

“Defile her? It was a kiss there’s nothing wrong with that.” The anger harboring in my body was brimming and threatening to spill. It gnawed at my insides, poking at me to break free. My actions were even less thought through then before and I knew this feeling well—I had experienced it twice before, with Aria. _Hysteria Berserk._

Hysteria Berserk was an increased altered version of Hysteria mode. It increased my power 1.7 times but—it definitely was more dangerous. _Fucking bastard._ Kei was able to take my arm and twist it off of him, giving himself ample space between us.

“I suggest you walk away.” He threatened. “An E-rank Butei has nothing on an A-rank.” My body reacted in coordination with my anger and I swung, hitting him straight in the face and knocking him down.

“Kinji!” Aria’s voice was completely shocked, but I could barely make out the rest of what she said. My vision was zoned in on him as he sat up and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. He grinned and stood up.

“Impressive.” He drawled and lined up with me as I slowly walked closer. Everything was a blur on my part; I could barely keep pace with any movements I made. However, his movements weren’t as quick as he bragged about. His combat skills were sharp, but his attacks didn’t match his intentions. He managed to knock me once, making me skid across the ground, only to have me propel back and slam my fist into his face.

“Kinji!” Aria screeched. I tuned out her voice, unwilling to turn my anger against her. _I’ll hurt her if she gets in my line while I’m in this._

“Don’t touch her!”

_—Thump—_

My heart was beating so violently against my chest, I thought it might crush it from the inside out. I saw the flash of his fist flying at me and I jerked my body back in response watching his knuckles skim the tip of my nose. I rolled back against the ground and lunged from my foot with all my power, giving him no room to move.

The anger in me was thudding like drums and my heart was thumping loudly against my ears. Kei pulled out his Beretta as did I. He shot twice and I watched, in painful slow motion, as the bullets came at me. In my regular mode, I would probably be dead. _I can see why he’s A-rank._ His shots would hit me in the abdomen and in my right arm that held the Beretta. I swung my body, letting the bullets whisk past me. My answering bullets was dodged by a tuck-and-roll from him.

The whistling in the air caught my attention and I barely had time to notice the bullets flying at us. I stepped back and saw that it landed in the same spot my feet were. I glanced up and saw Aria holding her guns in front of her vertically, her lips pressed tightly together and her breathing heavier.

“Cut it out!”

“Aria—” From the corner of my eyes, I sensed Kei’s movement to raise his gun and before I could think of a proper counter-attack I had my butterfly knife pressed into the barrel of his gun and my left hand around his throat. If he were to press the trigger, the blade stuck in the barrel of the gun would cause automatic self-destruction. A trick I used on Aria when she was with Holmes. My movements were as violent as the emotions I felt within me.

“You’re not an E-rank.” He observed harshly and I gave a cynical grin.

“No. I’m S-rank.” His eyes narrowed and I pushed the dagger of my knife further into the barrel. Aria’s footsteps echoed against the ground and the smell of Gardenia greeted my senses. The blood in my body continued to pump through, to the tips of my fingers. My eyes were focused on Kei and my aggression kept increasing the more I remembered his lips against Aria’s.

“Kinji!” Aria called from beside us. “Stop it!” His eyes turned to Aria and I growled, retracting my butterfly knife and spinning the blade in my hand until it closed. Stuffing it in my pants, I released my grip on him.

“Now you know.” I said stoically, reaching out and roughly gripping Aria’s wrist as she flinched. I pulled her into my chest clumsily and with more force than necessary. _Sorry Aria, but I can’t be gentle with you right now._ Hysteria Berserk could spill onto women and right now this is about as good as my control could get. “Aria is _my_ partner. She will not be stolen by you.” _I’m taking her back. I refuse to give her to you or anyone like you._ The feel of Aria’s small hand on my chest captured my attention. Her eyes were on Kei and she bared her canines. She managed to pull away from me, raising her guns horizontally across her chest.

“I will kill you for even thinking of touching me the way you did!” Kei’s eyes widened with slightly fear glinting in them before he smirked.

“It was worth it.” He murmured to himself. “I’m not sure I’m done with you yet, little Sherlock.” Aria’s finger pushed the trigger and landed right in front of his feet. He jerked back and chuckled. He bowed down and grabbed his Beretta that he dropped when Aria came over. He spun it around and tucked it into the crevice of the inside of his school jacket.

“Die.” She shot a few shots, forcing him away with loud laughter ringing as he narrowly escaped. When he was gone from view, Aria delicately tucked away her Berettas into her thigh gun holsters. Her back was to me and the violent thumping of my blood reduced, meaning that Hysteria Berserk was reduced by half and I wasn’t so subject to my aggressive emotions.

Aria turned around and faced me, her eyes refusing to meet mine. She looked awfully shy and she squirmed.

“I didn’t need your help to protect me—let alone from an idiot like Kei.” She started off in her prideful nature. “But thank you. For even trying.” She sighed and I leaned down until my lips were at her ear.

“Butei Charter, article one, trust your friends and help when they need it.” The sound of my voice was smoother and the violent emotions were gone now that Kei was out of the picture. I was in Hysteria Normale—or in other words “playboy” mode.

I pulled back and saw Aria’s whole face was bright red, including her ears, meaning that she was more than embarrassed. I smiled at her and she glared at me.

“Stupid, Kinji.” She muttered under her breath. “So you aren’t choosing Riko?” She randomly sputtered out, shocking even my altered-self. I blinked at her, assessing her form. Her eyes were boring into me and there was a small frown line between her brows that were hidden by her pink bangs. She was waiting for an answer from me and when she looked that adorable, I couldn’t help but give her what she wanted.

“No.” I shook my head. “I am not with Riko. I should have told you earlier.”

“You should have.” She agreed, refusing to meet my gaze. “This is all your fault.”

“I know.” _Hey me, you don’t have to agree so easily._ My altered state was only to be pliant towards women and their feelings. So I was virtually powerless against them—especially when it came to Aria.

“Then…” She hesitated, debating something for a bit longer before she took another breath. “Be my partner again, Kinji.”

“You’re requesting me again?”

“What else am I saying that for?” She shot back. “Our partnership was annihilated but I want to reinstate it now if you don’t have an issue with that.”

“Can I ask you something now?” She nodded. “Were you going to become his partner?” Her frown deepened and she scowled.

“No.” In typical Aria fashion, her face showed complete distaste. “The partner for me is you.” For some reason that sentence made my heart thump louder until I could hear it in my outside surroundings.

“Then I accept.” I answered. “You understand that Kei hasn’t given up on this delusion to obtain you as his partner.”

“And I won’t stop resisting him.”

“And I will remain by your side at all times.” Her eyes flickered up to me and their magenta color shined with such sweet sincerity I felt myself staring deeply. Hysteria mode will eventually wear off and I will probably beat myself up for these words but right now…I’ll let it flow. “For future reference, I don’t hate nor does it bother me the fact that you look the way you do.” Her insecurities towards her body and childish looks had no effect on the way I looked upon her. I thought she was rather adorable because of the way she looked.

“Shut up, before I blow holes in you.” She mumbled and I laughed, shaking my head.

“Oi!” Shiranui called from a window three floors above us. I looked up and he stared at us expectantly. “Get your asses inside now. You’re being looked for for all the ruckus you guys caused.” I looked at the small doll-like girl in front of me and grinned.

“Shall we go now, my little princess?” As expected of her, her cheeks reddened and she cut our eye contact.

“Let’s go, stupid Kinji.” We turned around and walked side by side into the school with our eyes scanning the area. For some reason, my heart wasn’t in distress anymore. It felt at ease and everything seemed to be in place now that Aria was by my side. I’m sure I’ll regret everything tomorrow when she’s ramming down my door and barking orders. Glancing at her as she swung around, with her twin-tails following her every movement like a dance itself, I couldn’t help but not care. _Even if I do get annoyed with her, I prefer having her here and annoying me._ Her eyes flickered to me and she threw me a smile that lit up her whole face, giving her beautiful face new dimension.


End file.
